moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stromgarde Brigade
The Stromgarde Brigade is a Stromgardian military organization that supports Danath Trollbane and aims to ensure that the Kingdom of Stromgarde survives for the day when he can return from Draenor and claim his place as king. ---- "Fighting a war tests a soldier's skill. Defending his home tests a soldier's heart." -Lieutenant John Beredric "Long live Trollbane!" -Citizen of Stromgarde =History= ---- The Stromgarde Brigade hails from a long lineage of military prowess and has been dubbed one of the finest the kingdom has to offer. In September of the 33rd year of the Lotharian Calendar, Captain Nials, one of the remaining senior officers in the Stromgarde military, placed Lieutenant John Beredric, a military man nearing his seventeenth year of military service and with a long martial family history in charge of this unit and its recruitment. Founding of a new Kingdom Stromgarde is one of the nations formed during the formation of the Seven Kingdoms - all of which derived from the human Arathorian Empire. The city itself was originally named Strom, as the empire's capital city. Upon the disbanding of the empire, the Imperial Guard renamed the city "Stromgarde". As the kingdom grew, the Stromgarde Brigade was founded to be the city's rapid response force. The Second and Third Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde had become a harbor city. Not only did it have control of the island fortress of Tol Barad, but it was one of the most powerful kingdoms of the newly founded Alliance of Lordaeron. When the orcs attacked the lands past Khaz Modan, the Brigade was at the front of the defensive lines, giving the Alliance time to mobilize. During the Third War, the Brigade was crucial in helping to keep the Undead Scourge from Stromgarde's lands. Upon Jaina Proudmoore's departure from Lordaeron to Kalimdor, the Brigade was turned over to her command. Upon completion of the objective, many survivors of the Brigade left Theramore Isle and the continent altogether to return to Stromgarde's military forces. Upon their return, they found a ruined city swarming with Alterac Syndicate bandits, boulders, and what remained of Stromgarde's powerful military. The Brigade Today With massive casualties up and down the defensive lines of Stromgarde and her territories, Lieutenant Beredric was assigned the task of seeking new recruits to help hold the line. Lieutenant Beredric was dispatched to the human Kingdom of Stormwind to seek these recruits. Once he had a presentable amount of new recruits, the Brigade would begin their long trek north, and begin operations to defend their ruined kingdom. =Structure= ---- (Work in progress.) Divisions: Cavalry: ''' Stromgarde would be nothing without its cavalry forces. Also dubbed "Knights", the cavalry use the terrain of the highlands to their advantage. Led personally by Lieutenant Beredric, the cavalry can inflict a heavy amount of damage to the kingdom's enemies. '''Infantry:' '''The bulk of the Brigade. The infantry use their skills with standard weaponry to combat their foes. Marching together in ranks designed to counter different situations, the infantry can quickly adapt to the situation at hand. '''Scout:' The scouts feed the rest of the brigade intelligence. Fast and light on their feet, the scouts are trained to memorize exact locations on a map, positions of enemy forces, and be able to lead their comrades through the toughest weather conditions to reach their objectives. =Upcoming and Past Events= ---- In-game events past and present of the Stromgarde Brigade will be posted here. Past Events: Departure: September 20, 1900 realm time. The Brigade departed Stormwind and began their journey northward. After reaching their destination of Stromgarde, the Brigade departed once more for the city of Gilneas. There they awaited the rest of the Alliance forces to begin further operations, only to be told by a messenger that the operation had been cancled for reasons unknown. The Brigade is currently making its way back to Stromgarde, where they will begin training as one unit. The Council Summons: Septemer 22, 1630 hours. A number of acting troops of the Brigade will join Lieutenant Beredric in the summoning of the Coucil for a meeting. Of what, the Brigade does not yet know. Upcoming Events: Training: (Scattered dates) 1900-2030. As members of the Brigade, the best of the Stromgarde military, all new recruits will undergo a series of classes detailing military tactics, Stromgarde's history, and the geography of the Highlands. OOC Information , founded in September of 2013 is a heavy role play, military-style guild based in Stromgarde. Unlike many other Stromgarde/Arathi guilds, this one is not led by a noble, nor will it follow any noble who claims lordship over the kingdom. (Meaning that anyone who claims themselves "Duke, Regent, etc. etc." will be ignored by the Brigade as a false ruler.) The Brigade supports Danath Trollbane, and aims to ensure that Stromgarde survives for the day when he can return from Outland, and claim his place as king. As of September 27 2013, the Brigade has merged with the Arathorian Coalition. It now exists as a military regiment within the guild, under the sole command of Lieutenant John Beredric. Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Military Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Stromgarde Brigade Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Stromgarde Military Category:Stromgarde Army